1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerated cabinet and, more specifically, to the mounting of a mullion extending along a partition between two compartments of a refrigerator cabinet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional refrigerator cabinet is defined by insulated freezer and fresh food compartments which are disposed in either a side-by-side or a vertically spaced configuration. Generally, integrally molded fresh food and freezer liners are used for defining interior storage compartments of the cabinet. More specifically, the conventional refrigerator cabinet is typically defined by an outer shell that is formed from sheet metal to which is attached, at a front face portion thereof, a mullion that partitions the shell into two section. Each of the fresh food and freezer liners are inserted into a respective cabinet section before being mated with return flange portions of both the cabinet shell and the mullion. FIG. 1 illustrates, in a cross-sectional view, a typical prior art side-by-side refrigerator cabinet front flange design and the manner in which a mullion is typically attached thereto. As shown in FIG. 1, the side-by-side refrigerator cabinet includes an outer metal shell 3′ having a top panel portion that is bent, typically through a roll-forming process, so as to define a front face primary flange 47′. The cabinet shell 3′ returns sharply back behind the primary flange 47′ and is again roll-formed to create secondary flange 61′ that is spaced from the primary flange 47′ by a cavity.
A mullion 11′ is provided at an upper end portion thereof with a slight bend so that it may abut against the primary flange 47′, while the terminal end extends within the cavity defined between the primary and secondary flanges 47′ and 61′. As clearly shown in FIG. 1, the primary flange 47′ supports the mullion 11′ in one direction, i.e., it limits movement of the mullion 11′ in a direction away from the secondary flange 61′. A yoder tube (not shown) is often positioned between the upper terminal end of the mullion 11′ and the secondary flange 61′ in order to prevent the mullion 11′ from moving in a direction away from the primary flange 47′. Of course, as is known in the art, the yoder tube is designed to run along the mullion 11′ and provides an inexpensive and efficient heat transfer arrangement whereby the heat of condensation of the hot refrigeration gases is used to prevent condensation of moisture adjacent the front door openings of the freezer and fresh food compartments.
There are several problems associated with this prior art configuration. For instance, unless additional attachment steps are taken, the only member preventing the mullion 11′ from moving away from the primary flange 47′ is the arrangement of the yoder tube between the mullion 11′ and the secondary flange 61′. Often the yoder tube cannot sufficiently retain the mullion 11′ in the desired position and the mullion 11′ moves away from the primary flange 47′ such that a non-flush assembly is created between the parts. In addition, unless extreme tolerances are maintained, there is nothing to stop the mullion 11′ from sliding downward along the primary flange 47′ to create a gap between the terminal edge of the primary flange 47′ and the bent portion of the mullion 11′. There is also nothing that prevents the mullion 11′ from shifting sideways within the gap between primary flange 47′ and secondary flange 61′, at least until liners are inserted into cabinet shell 3′. Not only is such a poorly fitted part unsightly, but it can create problems when the refrigerator cabinet is insulated in the wall spaces between the liners and the outer shell 3′. More specifically, once the mullion 11′, yoder tube and cabinet liners are in place, foamed insulation is injected between the cabinet shell 3′ and the liners and the insulation will tend to leak during the foaming process if there is any vertical gap between the cabinet shell 3′ and mullion 11′, the mullion 11′ shifts sideways or the mullion 11′ shifts in the direction of secondary flange 61′.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an improved arrangement for attaching a mullion to the return flange portion of a refrigerator cabinet shell. More specifically, there exists a need for an retainer arrangement which will securely hold the mullion in place, while providing for a flush connection between the cabinet shell and the mullion, in order to prevent horizontal or vertical shifting of the mullion and reduce or eliminate foam leakage during the cabinet foaming process.